Plantilla:Template list/doc
This ' ' template documentation is transcluded for all }} tagged templates action=edit}} edit. |Wikipedia| |Masterpage }} Part of: ---- | }} ---> | }} ;Note: (suppressed display) The 'no argument given' form of this template generates an error message' and that is suppressed when viewing the template page directly See the talk page for a display of its appearance. Purpose ;reference: Wikipedia:Wikipedia:WikiProject template sharing. is used for small lists of Templates for Administrative tasks and notifications, such as telling a sister project on it's Village Pump equivalent (names vary) a new batch of tools templates is available and ready to import, if they so desire. It takes a parameter SISTER= to change the character of the generated links from the local wiki template pages to the full URL form of an interwiki link (the resultant expansion difference within Mediawiki software. It was adapted from which takes similar paramters allowing a flexible 'lead in description of the list' Using the same title parameter '|LABEL=''some descriptive phrase about the list to follow''|', and catlst (will soon be) retrofitted to take the same parameter '|SISTER=''local abbreviation prefix' such as etcetera. #A perameter 'SISTER=' may be optionally set which changes the internal links generated (default case) to a sisterproject's Template space, in effect providing a list of URL's to equivalent names inside the list. This use is likely to be extensive in matters before the Meta project (TBDL) and locally introduced and administered as Wikipedia:WikiProject template sharing. ##Hence the template has a very powerful 'Interwiki scope' thereby allowing one to list Template links to other sister projects. #The template will take up to forty template names, as allows up to forty category names with the same interwiki reach. # Either kind of list can be easily built in a few moments using a decent text editor and cut N paste from a category page of interest or'' 'What links here list' (Special pages). Usage ' ' :* Up to 40 parameters are permitted: only one, the first is mandatory. :* The list is dynamically generated so that the word " and "is always placed between the final two entries listed. :* If more than 40 entries are supplied, a message will be displayed pointing out the run-over problem with the occurrence of the 41st input parameter, while still processing the entry up to that limit. :*No newlines are permitted else the page links will be broken. (That means the command line must wrap, excepting the parameters (|SISTER=''abbrev''|LABEL=''whatever'', and the terminal '}}' can all be on independent lines. From the preceding pipe parsing to | } | } | } | ... | } , the whole aggregation must wrap. (TIP: In Notepad, turn 'Format --> Word Wrap' OFF before cutting text back to the wiki text editing page and previewing it. The latter will catch any unintentionally enclosed newlines.) ;Usage hint: # Drag and copy a template category list to a text editor having Global and conditional Search and Replace capability like [[MS Windows Notepad. # Cut the leading padded spaces etcetera (wikipedia:garbage characters) from in front of any category name to the left hand margin. ## Use that as a GSAR search string. ## Use wikipedia:pipe character [character and globally search and unconditionally replace the page. # Working bottom to top: ## Place a terminal '}}' pair after the last category name listed. ## By a succession of to Line Beginning (Usually Keys: CTRL + HOME] followed by BACKSPACE, joint that line to the one above. ## repeat [to line Beginning, and repeat as needed until all 'naked page names' are separated just by pipes. # Where there are category titles, add sufficient additional Backspace key strokes to also back past any additional garbage characters (Category Alphabetized Titles such as (A, B, C... Z) and their leading and trailing spaces. A good rhythm works fine for this with an eye on the aggregating unwrapped screen. ## If there are a lot of Category Section titles, consider a second unconditional GSAR to truncate the common garbage charaters before the letter of that sub-title. ## Repeat as needed until you have one big string of bare page names. # Now eliminate any undesired pages from the list you just built. This step can be performed before building the list, depending on how selective and narrow the list you are building. (i.e. If taking a small sub-set of the category page scattered across many alphabetical group headings, delete whole lines before aggregating the pipe delimited list. # With a little practice, it takes only a minute or so to build such a list. See also * List of text editors * Comparison of text editors